


Make you feel my love

by Nightworldlove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami shows her love for her wife Korra in a very special way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> The idea popped up in my head out of nowhere and I just had to write it out. Hasn't been beta'd yet, but as soon as it has been I will update!

    Summer was almost coming to an end, the late afternoon glow colored the bedroom a golden yellow. A soft breeze made the long curtains dance a little, music was playing and filled the room with sweet sounding melodies. There was a rocking chair in the corner of the room, close to the wide open windows. A young woman sat on it with her eyes closed, softly humming along with the music. Hands lay on top of the light blue dress, resting on the woman’s belly. The pregnancy was showing more clearly now, her belly growing bigger and bigger with the week.

   The woman’s brown hair hung loose, covering one of her partly bare shoulders and reaching the middle of her chest. Now she was pregnant, her breasts had gotten even bigger and heavier. It wasn’t possible for her to stand more than two hours anymore, the woman’s back just wouldn’t allow it. A soft sigh sounded, but it was a sigh of happiness.

   As a floorboard creaked, the woman opened her eyes and looked into the direction the sound came from. As her eyes met a pair of soft green ones, the corners of her lips curled up into a smile. She didn’t speak, just lifted one hand up and made a gesture. She smiled even brighter as a pale hand was placed into hers, her heart fluttered when deep red lips were pressed onto hers.

 

   “Asami, hey,” the woman whispered to her wife as they broke the kiss.

   “Hey babe,” the other woman replied, soft green eyes glimmering with love and awe. Black waves of hair covering her back, she was taller and less muscular. Her skin was almost ivory in comparison to her wife’s brown skin.

   “’Sami, do you want to feel our baby?” Korra asked and Asami just stared for a moment.

   “It moved?” As Korra nodded in confirmation, Asami brought her slender hand towards the belly carefully. When she hesitated, her hand was grabbed gently by a darker skinned hand which brought hers to the big bump and placed on top of it.

   “Do you feel it?” Asami was about to shake her head when she felt something; it was soft but strong at the same time. She gasped in surprise and tears slowly welled up in her eyes.

   “It moved!” Asami cooed, eyes watery from the tears. Korra just watched her wife getting emotional as the baby kicked again, Korra didn’t need to put her hands on her belly to feel that. “Doesn’t it… hurt?” Korra frowned at first, then just smiled and shook her head.

   “No, it doesn’t. Don’t worry, love,” she replied and took Asami’s chin gently, pulling it towards her. Korra leaned in a little and pressed her lips onto Asami’s, softly. She let her tongue part Asami’s lips until she found her wife’s tongue, a lazy slow kiss followed. Korra loved days like these; no work interrupting, just them being together and do whatever they felt like.

 

   Asami crouched down in front of the chair, parting Korra’s legs to give her some space. She softly took the bottom of the dress that reached to Korra’s feet and lifted it up slowly.

   “’Sami, what are you doing?” Korra asked with a amusing grin. Asami just smiled as she continued to lift the dress up, until the pregnant belly was bare.

   “I just want to let the little one know how much it is loved,” Asami answered before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Korra’s belly, just above the belly button. She placed her hands on the sides, pressing softly every now and then.

   “That tickles,” Korra said with a chuckle and sighed. “I think it already knows, love.” Asami looked up into the familiar blue eyes and smiled.

   “I hope so, but I wouldn’t mind to make it a bit more obvious…” Korra felt how Asami’s hands traveled down her belly, lower and lower; until they reached her panties. She let out a somewhat shaky breath and closed her eyes, pressing her back against the chair’s backrest again. Asami’s lips kept kissing the belly’s soft skin, over and over again, lowering little by little. She sighed softly, feeling blissful and not wanting this day to end.

   “You’re so beautiful…”

   “Have you ever looked at yourself?” Asami looked up again, nodding.

   “Every day when I brush my teeth,” she replied with a chuckle. Korra rolled with her eyes and shook her head.

   “You know what I mean, you are beautiful too.” Asami only replied by kissing Korra’s belly button, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

   “I have an idea…” Korra blinked in confusion as Asami suddenly got up and walked out of the room, not saying another word.

   “Your mommy is a weird one sometimes, little one…” Korra whispered, followed by a sigh. Then the pregnant woman just chuckled at the thought of how her wife still managed to amaze her, even after all those years. “But she’s truly amazing, you’ll see. She smells delicious, has the most mesmerizing smile and really soft hands. Her heart is probably pure gold and her soul must have a silver lining, she is kind and caring. But also, she is very smart and strong too; she won’t let anything happen to you once you’re out,” Korra told with a loving, dreamy smile while rubbing over her belly softly. “I can’t wait for you to meet her, she is one amazing lady.” Korra had no idea that her said wife was standing outside, right next to the open door and heard every single word she had spoken.

 

   Asami had a bit difficulty with holding everything in her arms and not drop anything, which would cause a huge mess. She stood next to the door opening and glanced into the room, Korra was rocking herself back and forth in the chair at a calm pace with her eyes closed.

   “Keep your eyes closed!” Asami said as she walked into the room, glad when she could put the stuff down on the floor. Like the perfectionist she was, all the things were sorted neatly; categorized even. It took her way too long and she knew it, making her feel slightly guilty about letting her love wait so long.

   Korra frowned, but kept her eyes closed like Asami had asked. The rummaging made her even more curious than she already was, making it hard for her _not_ to peek. It wasn’t any easier as Asami told her to keep her eyes shut for a little while longer. But Korra gave in, with a sigh, but she gave in nonetheless.

   “That tickles! ‘Sami, that’s cold!” Korra sputtered, laughter filling the room.

   “Sorry, but I promise it’ll be worth it,” Asami replied with a grin on her face, unable to hold back a chuckle. She loved Korra’s laugh, it sounded comfortable and carefree.

   “It makes me even more curious though, what could it possibly be that you’re doing?” Korra wondered out loud, thinking hard. She had an idea, but wasn’t sure and decided to let her be surprised this time.

 

   “Hey love, you know?”

   “Hmm? Know what? That I’m the best wife in existence for being so patient?” Korra joked, snickering at her smug response. But Asami stayed quiet, Korra knew without opening her eyes which expression was now on Asami’s face. “No? Okay, sorry babe. Tell me, what do I know?”

   “You can open your eyes now,” Asami answered softly into her wife’s ear, leaning back to support the big mirror with two hands again. She studied Korra’s face as the dark eyelashes fluttered and the blue eyes focused, then the jaw slowly lowered and lips formed an ‘o’.

   Korra just stared, amazed by the result she saw in the mirror. She felt tears welling up, _again_ , but couldn’t bring herself to wipe them away. Her belly was a painting now, a beautiful painting of a pink lotus flower with the ocean in the background and a moon crescent above it; illuminating the ocean. Korra was in absolute awe, unable to speak.

   A tear escaped the corner of Korra’s left eye and Asami leaned forward a bit, softly brushing the tear away; it made her emotional herself. She wasn’t great at either drawing or painting in her opinion, but this belly painting had turned out better than she’d dared to hope. And now seeing Korra being in complete awe, made Asami glow inside.

   “Please say something?” Asami whispered as the silence carried on, wiping a tear away from her own cheek.

   Korra shifted her eyes and looked at Asami, who hadn’t been able to hold back tears either. “It’s gorgeous… I love it…” she breathed, a genuine smile showing her honesty. “Can you… Get the photo camera?” she asked, wanting to have the painting captured so she could look at it after washing it off later tonight. Asami smiled brightly and got up to get the photo camera, after she put the mirror against the wall so it wouldn’t fall.

 

   Within barely a minute she was back in the room, with the photo camera; it was quite big and heavy. Asami put down the standard and installed the photo camera onto it. She was about to click the button to make a photograph when Korra held up her hand.

“Wait,” Korra said and gestured Asami to help her get up. With Asami’s help she got out of the chair and stood next to one of the curtains, Asami followed Korra’s instructions and carefully pulled the dress off over Korra’s head. All Korra wore now was an off-white lacy bra and boxer, emphasizing the brunette’s brown skin tone.

   “Like this?” Asami asked, Korra confirmed with a nod. This time it was Asami who gave instructions to Korra; where and how to place her hands and which direction to face. Quite some photographs were taken, when Korra loosened her bra and dropped it on their bed. Asami just stared, once again fascinated by her pregnant wife’s beauty.

   They even managed to get a few photographs of them together, thanks to the timer on the photo camera. It caused some really nice photographs with the two of them chuckling and laughing as they waited for the timer to finally tick, which meant the photograph would be taken two seconds later.

   The photographs got more intimate as Asami too, took her clothes off. The two wives ended up standing skin-to-skin, sharing kisses and eventually forgetting about the photo camera completely. Eventually Asami took Korra in her arms carefully and carried her to their bed, placing the pregnant woman on top of the sheets. After removing their clothes from the bed, throwing them into the rocking chair, Asami laid down next to Korra. For a moment or two they just looked into each other’s eyes, fingers intertwined in between their bodies.

   “I love you, Asami, so much…” Korra said in a soft voice, then stole a kiss. Asami giggled and nodded, stealing a kiss from Korra.

   “I love you too, Korra, more than I ever imagined possible…” One of her hands slowly traveled down to Korra’s inner thighs, softly caressing the skin. They both let out a shaky breath and shared another kiss, wordlessly speaking out their love for each other and their little being in Korra’s painted belly. It would definitely know how much its mothers loved the little one.


End file.
